the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Arquearia (Skyrim)
Arquearia é uma das três habilidades ofensivas utilizando armas em The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Essa habilidade é aumentada com o uso de Arcos e Balestras. Arquearia se beneficia da Pedra do Ladrão. Usuários dessa habilidade, como arqueiros e caçadores, são treinados na utilização de arcos, balestras e flechas. Quanto mais habilidade, mais letal será o tiro. Arquearia é mais apropriada para personagens com Saúde baixa e menos proteção, que evitam combate próximo, atacando repetidamente a uma distância segura e escondidos. Armas de Arquearia Há dois tipos de armas para a habilidade de Arquearia, arcos e balestras. Arcos Arco é um arma curvada e flexível; com uma corda presa e esticada de uma ponta à outra, utilizado para impulsionar projéteis aerodinâmicos chamados de flechas. Flechas devem ser postas no arco e esticando a corda para trás, ao liberar a tensão na corda, a flecha é disparada em uma trajetória parabólica. O peso do arco dita o esforço para puxar a corda para trás; quanto mais pesado o arco, demorará mais tempo para preparar o disparo. Para causar o dano e alcançar a distância máxima, a corda do arco deve ser completamente esticada, o que demora alguns segundos. Com o arco preparado para um disparo, o movimento é significativamente reduzido. Arcos podem ser encontrados em lojas por toda Skyrim. A maioria das lojas que os vendem, são dedicadas também a venda de flechas e algumas armaduras leves. Muitas criaturas diferentes como draugr e alguns espíritos carregam arcos diferentes, podendo ser encontrados em cavernas e criptas. Bandidos também utilizam arcos, e podem ser encontrados desde acampamentos até em fortes. The following are the confirmed weapons that benefit from this skill. Dano, peso, e valores are base values, independent of skill level and perks. Arcos Fabricáveis Arcos Não-Fabricáveis Balestras Uma balestra consiste em uma arma com aspecto semelhante a um arco de com haste de disparo horizontal, adaptado a uma das extremidades de uma haste e acionado por uma alavanca na parte inferior da haste, o qual impulsiona dardos; que são similares a flechas, porém mais curtos. Quando a alavanca é puxada, a corda é solta, impulsionando o dardo. Balestras são mais lentas para serem recarregadas que arcos, mas seus dardos possuem maior velocidade que as flechas. Balestras são indicadas para personagens furtivos, graças a seu dano altíssimo; Todas as balestras são fabricáveis e são parte da expansão The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. Privilégios Árvore de Habilidades Privilégios da árvore de Arquearia: * A - Destrição Novato * B - Olho de Águia * C - Mão Firme * D - Disparo Poderoso * E - Disparo Rápido * F - Disparo Crítico * G - Disciplina de Caçador * H - Guarda * I - Na Mosca Livros A seguir uma lista de livros que aumentam essa habilidade: * Vernaccus e Bourlor * A Flecha Negra, v. 2 * Fita Dourado do Mérito * Pai do Niben * A Lição de Pontaria Oghma Infinium aumenta +1 em Arquearia e em Armadura Pesada, Bloqueio, Duas-Mãos, Metalurgia e Uma-Mão. Treinadores Lista de personagens que podem ensinar Arquearia, em troca de ouro: * Aela em Jarvaskrr (Os Companheiros) - Especialista. * Angi no Acampamento de Angi - 6 níveis por completar seus treinamentos. * Faendal em Riverwood - Adepto. * Niruin na Cisterna (Grêmio dos Ladrões) - Mestre. * Sorine Jurard DG no Forte Guarda da Alvorada (Após completar Uma Nova Ordem) - Mestre. Categoria:Skyrim: Habilidades Categoria:Skyrim: Jogabilidade